


I just wanted to take care of you, darling

by RickyGerard9843



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Romance, Romantic Fluff, SuperCorp Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyGerard9843/pseuds/RickyGerard9843
Summary: Kind of a short shot, but none the less a cute one
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a short shot, but none the less a cute one

Kara flew back to her apartment after figthing an alien. It was the third alien this week and the Kryptonian was exausted. After changing back into her civilian looks, she went straight to her bedroom to change in something more comfortable. 

Just as she was done, someone knocked on her door. As she opened it, she noticed nobody was there. Instead she noticed a bouquet of blue roses. There was a little card in it which said: "these are allmost as beautifull as your eyes." There was no name left on the card, but Kara was sure who sent them. She took the bouquet into her kitchen and put them into a vase. After she was done, she put the vase on her dining table. 

She poofed on her couch, puting a blanket on her. Suddenly her phone rang.

"Did you like the flowers?" Kara smiled at her phone, feeling her cheeks become hot. It was a message from Lena, just as she expected. She replied: "I love them."

The phone stayed silent but only for a few minutes. As Kara was about to turn on her tv to watch her favorite series, the phone rang again. She looked and again it was a message from Lena. "Go to your door."

Just as Kara wanted to reply, there was another knock. 

With a moan, because she was really tired from her day, she walked to her door. As she opened it again, she expected to be her friend standing in front of it, but instead there was a small box standing on her doormat. She grabbed the box, looking down the hallway but there was nobody there. "Lena?" the blonde asked but there was no reply. Kara shruged, took the box inside and opened it. In the content there was a bottle of shampoo. It was a lavender shampoo and it was her favorite. Again, there was a little card in the box. It read: "Go and relax."

Kara smiled. Lena was her girlfriend since their little trip to Paris on Christmas-Eve. A few weeks passed since then and Lena didn't made a secret out of it that they were together. She showed the whole world how proud she was to have an amazing woman on her side. She watched every fight that Kara had as SuperGirl on the news and if Kara had a rough day, Lena allways made sure that Kara could relax after that.

Kara went to the bathroom, let filled her bathtub with hot water and the lavendershampoo. She lighthed a few candles, took her tablet and her phone and as she got undressed, she took a seat into the bath. After she used to the hot water, the blonde started to relax. She took her tablet, watching the news, playing her favorite music in the background. God this was so good. Lena knew exactly how to treath Kara and the blonde loved her girlfriend for that.

After a few minutes, her phone lighted up. She grabbed it and again it was a message from Lena. "Are you relaxing?" 

Kara: "It would be more relaxing if you were here with me," she wrote back.

Lena: "You know that is not true."

Kara giggled. She knew that was definitly not true. Because if Lena would be here with her in this moment, they would be doing very kind of other things. Her phone lighted again.

Lena: "Are you hungry?"

Just in that moment, Kara's stomache started to ramble. Why did the woman knew her so good? She started typing. "I could eat a whole horse."

Lena: "I bet, you would."

After that, the phone stayed silent. Kara took her tablet and started to watch the news again. Mostly there were articles about her as Supergirl, fighting todays alien. But there were also some articles about L-Corp. Lena was working on a cure for cancer and she allmost succeeded. Ofcourse, Kara knew this allready because Lena told her about it. She never made a secret about what she was working on, at least not in front of Kara. After Kara revealed herself as Supergirl in front of Lena, the women promised eachother to not have any more secrets from the other from then on. 

It was allmost an half an hour later as Kara felt that the water in the tub was becoming cold. She knew it was time to get up. Her bath helped her a lot to relax and she was really greatfull for it. After she dried herself off, puting on a comfortable pink jogging suit, she decided to make some food. The rambling in her stomache was becoming louder and it was time to eat. 

Still drying her hair with a towel, she walked into her kitchen. As she walked into the room, she froze, holding her allmost dry hair still in her towel. Her blue eyes went wide as she looked around. The lights in her apartment were turned off, instead it was lighted by lots of candles making the room a lot romantic. That was the second thing she noticed. The first thing she noticed was the woman, who was standing at her dinner table. The table was set and Kara could smell the scent of Chinese food. And not just Chinese food. She smelled dumplings. 

The woman in her kitchen took her breath away. The darkhaired woman was dressed in an dark purple gala-dress. Her pale skin colloured by the red of her lips and her green eyes flickering in the lights of the candles. Her cute dimples appeared as she saw Kara.

"Lee?" Kara said first supprised but only a second later her face was full of joy.

Lena walked around the table, giving her girlfriend a tender kiss. Feeling her lips on her own made Kara allmost melting away. She didn't see her girlfriend a lot last week, because she was working hard on her research. They just had a simple lunch at monday, but after that they were mostly texting.

"Hello darling," the woman in front of her whispered gently. 

Kara closed her eyes. How much did she miss that soft voice with a light Irish accent. She enjoyed every second they helt eachother before asking a little confused. "You are not at L-Corp?"

Lena smiled. "I saw the news. My research can wait for a few hours," the woman answered. "I believed you needed me more."

"You have no idea," the blonde said, leaning in once more to receive another kiss. As Lena pressed her lipps once more against Kara's the blonde allmost immediately deepened their kiss. 

After a few minutes they were able to break it, their heads still leaning against the other. "I brought you some dinner," the darkhaired said. 

Kara looked over Lena's shoulder at the dinnertable. "I can see that," she said with a smile. My favorite." 

Lena walked Kara over to the table and as they were sitting down, she filled two glasses with wine. "I am aware of the fact that this isn't a horse," she said with a smile. "But if you are still hungry after this, I have a little suprise."

Kara looked at the green eyed hopefully. "Cake? Waffles? Donuts?"

Lena bursted into laughter. "Where would the world be if Kara Danvers couldn't have dessert?” 

Kara pouted. 

"Don't give me that look," the darkhaired said. "It's not fair."

Kara pouted even more.

Lena raised her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. You win."

"Yes!" Kara said with a smile.

"I have made you chocolate waffles."

The blondes eyes turned wide. "You didn't! I love chocolate waffles. Can I have them now?"

Lena shook her head. "First, we have dinner. After that you become dessert." 

"Why did you do this for me?" Kara asked pointed around the room. "I love the gesture, but I also know you have a lot of work to do."

The green eyed waved the blondes worries away with her hand. Then she bended over to the table, watching her girlfriend close. "I just wanted to take care of you, darling."


	2. Would you dance with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying the reversed version this time

Lena was at work at L-Corp. She was just so close finding a cure for cancer. She was about to have the final breakthrough but she was still missing something.

There's a good chance that she couldn’t concentrate on her research because of a certain blonde that made her mind spinn around lately. After their little trip to Paris they spent the whole Hollidays together. Kara allways made sure Lena was okay. She accepted the fact the greeneyed was running a billion-company but with her little gestures she made Lena happy. She was proud that she could call Kara finaly her girlfriend, since she fell in love with her allmost the second she layed eyes on her that day she came into her office with Clark Kent. She was always affraid to be turned down and she was sure she couldn’t handle that. But in hindsight all those worries were for nothing because as turned out Kara was just in love with Lena as she was with the blonde. Allthough they were a couple now, Lena and Kara were also still best friends.

A little headache started to come up. The blackhaired woman rubbed her temples as she looked at the clock. It was only 5:30 pm. She couldn’t go home yet. It was just to early for that.

Suddenly a womans voice sounded from the intercom. “Miss Luthor, there is an emergency.”

Lena allmost fell out of her chair by hearing her assistent. She worked in silence allmost the whole day and she made Eve pretty clear that she didn’t want to be interupted.

“Eve, it should better be very important because I thought I made myself clear that I did not wanted to be interuped,” Lena answered a little anoyed.

“I wouldn’t distrub you if it wasn’t,” her assistant answered.

It stayed silent and Lena expected her assistant to spill out what the dammed emergency was. But she didn’t. So she pressed the intercom buttom again. “Well, are you going to tell me, today?”

“I am sorry, miss Luthor. You have to go to the roof. Something is wrong with the helicopter.”

Lena frowed. “The helicopter? Can’t you take care of that? I don’t have time for that kind of nonsence.”

“I am so sorry, miss Luthor. But the mechanic asked specificly for you.”

Lena sighed. Could nothing in this bloody company go well just for once? But on the other side she realized that a little break would do her well. After all she was sitting on her chair for allmost ten hours in a row.

She stood up and walked out of her office. As she passed Eve’s desk, the young woman looked at her with a gaze full of apology. 

“Please make sure that no one enters my office wenn I am gone,” she said. “I will be right back.”

The assistant nodded. “Offcourse, miss Luthor.”

After that Lena went to the elevator that brought her to the roof. Once she was there, she could see the company’s helicopter, but there was no sign of a mechanic.

“What on Earth,” she slurred. She made a few steps towards the helicopter but she was certain that nobody was there.

She turned around to go back to her office but not before she wanted to say thousand of things to her assistant for distracting her from her important work.

Just as she reached the elevator, she noticed something odd on her left. It looked like lights but that couldn’t be because there were no lamps on the roof. And as she watched better, she saw that the light was flickering. Lena started to panic for just a second. There wouldn’t be a fire would there? But then she noticed there was no smoke so she relaxed again. But she was curious what would cause that mysterious light so she decided to take a closer look. The lights came from behind the elevator-wall. 

As Lena walked around the corner, her eyes went wide. Those flickering lights she saw seemed to be caused by candles. Lots of candles to be exact. They made a circle and in that circle there was a woman. A small blonde, wearing a green dress that reached just below her legs. Her golden hair was tyed up in a ponytail, but she was not wearing her glasses. 

As the blonde noticed her, she smiled at Lena. Her smile, full of love by seeing her best friend AND girlfriend made Lena warm inside.

“Kara,” Lena said in suprise. “What are you doing on my roof?”

“Enjoying the view.” the blonde answered as she pointed at the sky. It was a clear night and you could see the million stars perfectly.

“Please don’t be mad at Eve,” Kara said gently. “She had to get you out of your office. I kinda didn’t left her a choice.”

Just now Lena understood that her assistant played along with her girlfriend so she could suprise her. “Don’t worry, I am not angry with her,” Lena promised. “At least not anymore.”

Kara smiled. “I know that you still have lots of work to do,” she began gently. “I just wanted to give you a break so you could clear your mind a little.” Kara paused for a second. “I and just wanted to see you because I missed you.”

Lena smiled. “I missed you too, darling. I am sorry that I didn’t have a lot of time for you lately.”

“Oh no, no,” Kara waved the green eyed worries away. “I don’t blame you for that. You are doing some amazing work but as your girlfriend I also want to make sure you care about yourself propperly.”

After she said that, she reached out her hands, inviting Lena into the circle of candles.

Lena didn’t hesitate for a second, taking the blondes hands and stepped into the circle, letting Kara pull her as close to her as she could. Their faces were only a few inches away from eachother. They used a few moments to just look eachother in their eyes, drowning in them and letting eachother know how much they missed the other.

After a while, Kara pulled out her phone. Just as Lena was wondering what she was about to do, she heared a song beginning to play. And not just a song. Their song, being ‘Can’t help falling in love with you’ by Elvis Presley.

Tears started to fill her green eyes by hearing their song, thinking of how they met and what they both been trough together. The song expressed exactly how they felt for each other.

Kara softly pressed her lipps against Lena’s and the woman felt her knees becoming week. After their kiss, Kara gently whispered something into Lena’s ear.

“Would you do me the honor and dance with me?”

Lena bit her lower lip. Then she brought her face next to Kara’s ear and whispered softly: “Allways.”  
She felt how Kara smiled against her cheek as she consolidated her grip on the darkhaired and they softly started to slowdance on their song.

Lena burried her head into to blondes neck, enjoying every second she helt her girl into her arms. 

As the song went on, she suddenly felt something odd. She was’t feeling the ground under her feet anymore. As she looked down she noticed they were flowding a few inches above the ground. She looked at her girlfriend who was enjoying their dance with her eyes closed. She was accidentally using her powers without noticing it. But non the less, Lena felt save. She felt home, because Kara was her home. She pressed a gentle kiss on the golden locks.

“Kar?” she said gently.

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

The blondes opened her eyes looking at Lena. The candle lights were flickering in her blue.

“I love you too, Lee. I allways have and I allways will.”


End file.
